ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Amsterdam
Zoo Amsterdam Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1" (2017) (Comic What Came Before page). Narrator says: "PETER VENKMAN and MICHELANGEO appear in ZOO AMSTERDAM, a city of anthropomorphic animals, where Peter was mistaken for a demon by that dimension's paranormal investigators." is a version of New York in an alternate dimension inhabited by anthropomorphic animals instead of humans. History Peter Venkman and Michelangelo crossed over into Zoo Amsterdam amid a dimension hopping plan to stall The Collectors' pursuit of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. In need of time to send a message to Egon Spengler and to let the Remote Portal Access Band charge, Peter suggested they do some sight seeing. Michelangelo was eager to check out the city but Peter stopped him, having noticed all of the inhabitants wore clothes. He lent Michelangelo his flight suit. Michelangelo's exuberance dropped after a chance encounter with a parallel version of his father Splinter. They settled on a park bench and Michelangelo quickly explained a falling out the Turtles had with Splinter. Peter realized Michelangelo had an ideal image of his father in his head and he soon stopped resembling it. Peter put his degree to use and told Michelangelo that parents were people, too, and made mistakes. Michelangelo was surprised Peter had something helpful to say. Peter explained he had a degree in psychology, but it was mostly to impress women with. Peter recognized the neighborhood and realized they were about a block away from where the Firehouse would be. Suddenly, the Ghostbusturtles arrived and mistook Peter for an extra-normal entity. Before Peter could process what they said, they opened fire on him. Peter was covered in an Incapacitating Gel and carried into the Turtle Van. Michelangelo tried to clear up the confusion with the Ghostbusturtles but they weren't listening. He leaped from building to building, tailing their van to the Ghostbusturtles' Firehouse. Michelangelo used words rather than his fists to convince the Ghostbusturtles they weren't ghosts or possessed and just visitors from other dimensions. The Ghostbusturtles believed them then took samples, tested them, and released them. Peter opened a breach outside the Firehouse and left with Michelangelo. Trivia *On page 2 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, Dan mentions City Hall. Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 ***Mentioned on What Came Before page. Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2017) (Comic What Came Before Page). Narrator says: "Instead of using his martial prowess, MICHELANGELO uses his interpersonal skills to talk to the ghost-hunting turtles who have mistaken PETER VENKMAN for a demon and captured him in the anthropomorphic city of Zoo Amsterdam." References Gallery ZooAmsterdam02.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 ZooAmsterdam03.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 ZooAmsterdam04.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 TurtleVanZooAmsterdam03.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations